onyxkingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario/Appearances
These are the following bloopers Mario appears in: Season 2014 * SM64 Bloopers: A Retarded Welcome (Debut) * SM64 Bloopers: Sleep Brawler * SM64 Bloopers: OnyxKing's Random Crap Birthday Edition * Super Wario 64 Bloopers: Grand Theft Wario * SM64 Bloopers: Battle Of The Retarded Villians * SM64 Bloopers: Dat Damn Can * OnyxKing's Random Crap (YTR Edition) * Super Wario 64 Bloopers: Waluigi's Mansion * SM64 Bloopers: The Teletubby Masquerade * OnyxKing's Blooper Trailer * SM64 Blooper: Love Is For The Shrooms * OnyxKing does the Ice Bucket Challenge * SM64 Bloopers: We Killed Miku!! * Swagger Face (SM64 Parody of Poker Face by Lady Gaga) * Halloween 2014: Mario's Tunnel of Doom (Very Scary) * OnyxKing's Random Crap (Weegee Edition) * SM64 Bloopers: Welcome to McDonalds * SM64 Bloopers: Mama Trucker * SM64 Bloopers: Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria * Christmas Short: Jingle Bells Season 2015 * SM64 Bloopers: Double Cherry Trouble * Super Wario 64 Bloopers: The Emerald Thief * Battle of the Retarded Villains 2015 (FOR REEL!!!) * Moves Like Weegee (SM64 Parody of Moves like Jagger) * SM64 Bloopers: Another Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria * OnyxKing's Super Swagity Channel Trailer * SM64 Bloopers: The Amiibo Hunt * OnyxKing's Random Crap Godly Edition * SM64 Bloopers: The Toadinator * Christmas 2015: Waluigi's Christmas Carol Season 2016 * SM64 Bloopers: How to Train Your Yoshi * Battle of the Retarded Villains 2016 (50K SUBS!) * SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Island * Super Wario 64 Bloopers: Night At Fazbear's Fright (Act III) * Halloween 2016: The Mario Orpheus * OnyxKing's Random Crap: Holiday Edition Season 2017 * SM64 Bloopers: OnyxKing vs The Pokemon Championships Part 1 * Battle of the Retarded Villains 2017 (70K SUBS!!) * My Entry for Geofcraze634's Birthday Collab 2 * SM64 Bloopers: Princess Daisy's Dragon Maid * SM64 Bloopers: OnyxKing vs The Pokemon Championships Part 2 * SM64 Bloopers: Final Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria * SM64 Bloopers: Super Mario Mafia * Halloween 2017: Mario the 13th * SM64 Bloopers: Bowser's Story Time * SM64 Bloopers: The Mushroom League (As Jumpman) * OnyxKing's Wacky Extras: The Mushroom League (As Jumpman) * SM64 Bloopers: Mario Behind Bars * SM64 Bloopers: Return to McDonalds * Christmas 2017: Mariotail Season 2018 * SM64 Bloopers: Mario in Black and White * If Video Games Were Directed by OnyxKing (100K Sub Special) * BOTRV 2018 * SM64 Bloopers: Mario Star Allies * How Mario Joins The Circus Should Have Ended. (My SMG4 2 Millions Sub Collab Entry) * SM64 Bloopers: Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud * SM64 Bloopers: The Driving Lessons * Mario And The Ink Machine Chapter 1: Ink Boat Bendy * If Movies were Directed by OnyxKing * SM64 Bloopers: We Mario Few * Super Wario 64 Bloopers: WarioWare Gold Rush * SM64 Bloopers: The Death of MC * SM64 Bloopers: MarioNite (A Fortnite Video) * SM64 Bloopers: The Italian Hobos * SM64: Expand Dong Country * SM64: Mario's Basics (A Baldi's Basics Video) * SM64: Bowsette * Halloween 2018: The End of Luigi? * SW64: Wario The Technician * SM64: OnyxKing vs SMG4 * SM64: BROKEN COMPUTER ARC FINALE!! * SM64: Mariocise!! * Super Smashdom: Ultimate!! * SM64: Red Dead Mario (A Red Dead Redemption 2 Video) (As Mario Morgan) * SM64: Collab Battle Royale 2018 Season 2019 * Zelus Arc Release Date Trailer (Quality SFM Animation) * OnyxKing: OnyxKing...Is...Fine * OnyxKing: Waluigi The Super Hero!!! ��‍♂️ * OnyxKing: Mario's Jumpscare Mansion!! Season 2020 * OnyxKing: What is Wario Up too... (Flashback) * Join The Spaghetti Ride...on Patreon Deleted Bloopers * OnyxKing's Patreon Page * OnyxKing67's Patreon Christmas Video (Not the Actual Holiday Special) * Super Wario 64 Bloopers: WarioWare Gold Rush Preview * SM64 Bloopers: MarioNite (A Fortnite Video) Preview Category:Appearances Category:Blooper Appearances Category:Character Appearances